EPCC's RISE to the Challenge Program Summary [unreadable] El Paso Community College (EPCC) is the largest Hispanic Serving Institution (HSI) located on the US-Mexico Border. Almost nine thousand students enroll in transferable Biology and Chemistry courses per year. The student population is very interested in health and environmental issues that affect the region. EPCC has been a pioneer in getting students involved in biomedical research and in providing the resources for students to enter the Ph.D. pipeline. The goals of EPCC's RISE to the Challenge Program are 1) to continue providing talented EPCC students with the tools to succeed and excel in their freshman and sophomore-level math and science courses, 2) to continue strengthening the research knowledge and skills of the students and faculty with special emphasis in biomedical and behavioral research, and 3) to increase the number of minority and disadvantaged students that graduate with an Associates degree and transfer to a four-year institution with the skills necessary to succeed in college and to complete the requirements for a Ph.D. The objectives are: 1) to enhance and enrich the Biology and Chemistry curriculum with innovative instructional strategies including Supplemental Instruction, Peer-Led Team Teaching and technology to develop student's higher learning skills, 2) to enhance student competencies in Mathematics utilizing supplemental instruction and a multidisciplinary approach, 3) to continue providing year-round research internships for select talented freshman and sophomores, 4) to increase the number of students participating and presenting at national professional meetings, 5) to increase the number of research publications by RISE student participants, 6) to continue providing students with intensive tutoring and advising, and 7) to strengthen the biomedical science learning community and support networks established during the first two cycles of MBRS-RISE funding. [unreadable] [unreadable] EPCC's RISE TO THE CHALLENGE NARRATIVE The US-Mexico Border Region faces unique environmental and health challenges and is one of the most medically underserved regions in the US. El Paso Community College (EPCC) is the largest community college located on the US-Mexico Border and an institution that responds to the needs of the international community. EPCC's RISE to the Challenge Program will provide the resources to generate a cadre of biomedical researchers with a vested interest and the skills to conduct biomedical research and contribute to the improvement of the quality of life on the border [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]